MI RITUAL
by Annea Granger M
Summary: ONESHOT...Con el dolor de su alma, Hermione se ve relegada de la vida de Draco, y a partir de esto, que ha pasado con ellos?


**Hola, bueno este es el segundo One-Shot que escribo, la verdad es bastante triste, me fluyó en un momento de profunda depresión y a decir verdad quedó mejor de lo que yo esperaba!**

**Supongo que a alguna de ustedes ya les habrá pasado y duele muchísimo, además es algo diferente ya que muestra a un Draco mas parecido a los humanos con los que tratamos diariamente y que se hacen llamar "hombres" , aunque no tengo nada personal contra ellos, al fin y al cabo hacen mas alegre y placentero nuestro mundo…**

**Espero que les guste…todos sus comentarios al buzón de Reviews! **

**MI RITUAL**

Camino completamente sola por el pasillo oscuro y solitario, la única vía que transito para ir a mi cuarto, pero y ¿Y por que ir a mi cuarto tan temprano, ¿Por qué no vivir la vida de una joven común y corriente?...simple, por qué yo no soy una joven común y corriente; ese fue tu primer error, no ver que soy diferente a todo lo que estas acostumbrado.

Una vez mas no puedo evitarlo, lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, como ocurre siempre que estoy sola, ¿quieres saber por que, aunque se que no te importa tengo que decirlo, por qué cada vez que estoy desocupada no puedo evitar pensar en ti…en ti y en mi, en lo increíblemente difícil que se me hizo alejarme, en lo imposible que se ve mi vida en este momento, cuando, una vez mas dejé de existir para ti.

¿Como pasó todo, no sabría decirte, ni siquiera yo lo sé, un día eras uno más, de hecho ni siquiera existías y si lo hacías, tu presencia no era agradable…pero, una vez te conocí… creí conocerte, ya no pude sacarte de mi mente ni un instante, en cuestión de segundos te convertiste en mi todo, mi razón de respirar, la causa por la que me levantaba cada mañana; cada cosa que hiciste se conserva en mi memoria, en mi perfecta memoria que recuerda con cada pequeño detalle todo lo que hiciste y dijiste, ¿acaso tu lo haces? ¿Acaso tú te acuerdas de todo lo que haces y dices con tus amiguitas o ellas contigo, puedo apostar mi vida a que no.

Aunque nunca lo sabrás me hiciste feliz, increíblemente feliz…aunque nunca hubo un beso, ni una caricia, nada mas que miradas cómplices y conversaciones amenas, y eso bastó, nunca pensé que me fuera a pasar, pero así fue, me enamoré no por como te veías, aunque no puedo negar que eres increíblemente atractivo, tampoco fue por como te expresabas, por que de hecho nunca me gustó la forma en que lo hiciste, simplemente fue por lo que me mostraste que eras, lo que quisiste que yo conociera de ti, aunque en este momento sepa que no fueron mas que mentiras, entupidas concepciones de lo que tu creías me iba a gustar, y maldita sea! Tenías la razón, me encantó, quedé completamente absorta por eso, por tu increíble manera de ser, por lo que me mostrabas y que nadie más veía…por que a pesar de pensar toda mi vida que nunca hubiera querido un hombre así, Tu y solamente Tu me enamoraste, hiciste que me gustara todo de ti, todo lo que en otra persona hubiera odiado, en ti se me hizo parte del perfecto y armonioso conjunto que formabas con tu personalidad y físico.

Como olvidar todas las conversaciones que tuvimos, ¿las recuerdas, probablemente no, ya no, ya no te son útiles pues ya ni siquiera existo, ¿de que te serviría saber sobre una persona que no te afecta?...

Me pregunto una y otra vez ¿Por qué, por que tuve que haber sido yo, por que ese maldito día tuviste que darte cuenta que era mujer, por que simplemente no dejaste que pasara, probablemente todo sería mas simple, mucho mas perfecto, por lo menos no tendría estas ganas de arrancarme la vida de un tirón… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo, ¿Por qué ser como soy? ¿Por qué tan orgullosa y miedosa a la vez, es cierto, en este momento no se decirte si fue orgullo o fue miedo, lo único que se es que un instante estabas ahí, dispuesto a enseñarme a vivir, y yo dispuesta a darte todo lo que soy, lo que fui, ahora siento que no soy nada; y al siguiente, en el que te di la espalda y regrese, ya no estabas, te habías ido con otra y maldigo tu felicidad, como podías vete tan contento mientras sabías que mi mundo se venía al piso, como podías besarla en mi presencia y mirarme mientras lo hacías, jactarte de mi dolor y sentirte pleno mientras mi orgullo y sufrimiento apuñalaba mi corazón una y otra vez sin descanso…

No puedo negarlo, ya no era una niña, pero, y que hacer, era la primera vez que amaba, la primera vez que mi vida se sentía movida por algo diferente al estudio, si a eso se le puede llamar vida, no me quejo ha sido buena, pero nunca tanto como podrías haberla remodelado tu…

Pero que me pasa, por que las fuerzas me abandonan cada vez que llego a esta parte de mis pensamientos…cuando recuerdo todas las veces que tus amigos y tus mismos actos me hacían saber que solo era un juego, luego de tus palabras confusas, de tu compañía constante y de tu extraña y repentina amistad, un juego que no pudiste jugar y por eso me odias, por que se que me odias, no hay por que negarlo…no me resigno, nunca lo he hecho y no vas a ser el primero con quien lo haga, simplemente no voy a permitir que todo quede aquí, no me importa que yo solo sea un juego, yo te voy a enseñar a amarme…pero que me pasa, ya no puedo, ni por mi ni por ti, no lo haría, siempre digo que haré cosas que nunca suceden, pero no puedo y tu tampoco, estás con otra y eres feliz, aunque tanto tu como yo sabemos que intentaras lo mismo con ella, llegar hasta donde te lo permita y ambos sabemos que ganarás, que obtendrás todo lo que quieres y luego la dejaras para que descubra quien eres en realidad.

Solo tengo una cosa por preguntarte, ¿Lo intentarás de nuevo conmigo, no lo hagas por favor…un nudo en mi garganta que sube desde mi pecho me impide pensar con lucidez, tengo que gritar o no podré continuar, debo llegar a mi refugio y repetir el ritual, es simple, en verdad lo es, estudiaré un poco pensando en ti, las ideas simplemente no fluirán por mi cabeza, luego, lloraré sobre mi cama hasta que el dolor y el cansancio se apoderen de mi y me quede dormida, para soñar contigo, y mañana despertar y tener que verte a la hora del desayuno, y que mi comida pierda todo el sabor, como siempre. El resto del día te mirare y me miraras, sin embargo no cruzaremos palabra, por que ya no existo, ¿lo recuerdas?...

Algún día esto va a terminar, lo hará, te dejaré de querer, dejaré de pensar en ti todo el tiempo, dejaré de morir cada vez que te veo con ella, mi vida regresará y seré feliz de nuevo, eso lo sé, o por lo menos quiero creerlo…por ahora me limito a maldecirte y odiarte por tener que amarte…

…te odio con toda mi alma Draco Malfoy, te odio por ser quien eres y te odio por hacerme quien soy…te odio por no haber sido perseverante conmigo y te agradezco también no haberlo hecho, sino en este momento si que estaría muerta…

…te odio, nunca tanto como te amo, pero es igual, eres un maldito, como siempre, eres frío, calculador, arrogante, burlón, cobarde, totalmente imperfecto…y sin embargo y a pesar de todo eso, te amo y no puedo evitar hacerlo…por eso me odio y te odio, por estar obligada a amarte, ¿hasta cuando, probablemente hasta el día de mi muerte…

**FIN**


End file.
